marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd, (also known as the Red Hood) was a vigilante who hunted criminals and the former sidekick of Batman. Biography Early Life Jason Todd was born in Gotham City, New Jersey on July, 24 1978 to Willis and Catherine Todd. was the child of and , being raised in Gotham City. His father was a petty crook who ended up serving a prison sentence, and even after the sentence was served, his father did not return to the family. That left Jason alone with his drug addicted mother, who he tried to take care of by ripping off car parts like tires for cash. Sadly, his mother would soon die of an overdose and he would be left alone. He fended for himself just as he had taken care of his mother by continuing to rip off car parts. Season 1 (Batman) A few years later, one night, Todd came across a 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked in an alley. Batman caught him when he had already stolen one of the tires and was coming to take the others. Batman had recently put new tires on the vehicles but not replaced the hubcaps with the redesigned ones yet. Season 1 (Batman) Powers and Abilities Jason Todd possessed no superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities Keen Intellect: Jason also possessed extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology. He was well-versed in how police, fire departments and various government agencies typically operate and conduct investigations. He also knew how to both impersonate and evade them effectively. Expert Combatant: Todd was trained by his father from early childhood as a hunter of the supernatural. He possessed excellent combat and hunting abilities, and he was more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as mutants and vampires. Jason was adept in martial arts and knife fighting, he had subdued several human assailants with ease and bested physically more powerful creatures, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade. Weapons Expert: Jason Todd was well-versed with multiple types of firearms and was an expert marksman, he seldom missed his intended target and could efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets. He frequently utilized improvised weapons and explosive devices. Skilled Tracker and Tactician: Jason was also a proficient tracker and possessed prudent tactical skills. Automobile Expert: Jason was also an accomplished mechanic, and formerly maintained his Impala in tip top condition and maintains an intimate knowledge of automobiles and engines since childhood. Paraphernalia Equipment Cell Phone. Transportation A 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Weapons A chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips, a Baikal sawed-off double barrel shotgun, a lever action Winchester 1887 shotgun, a G3 SG1 sniper rifle, a large machete, sheath knives and an DefTech 37mm grenade launcher among other regular hunting items. Personality From an early age, Dean was trained by his father, John Winchester, to hunt and kill creatures of the supernatural. However, unlike his brother Sam, he does not resent his father for having him "raised like a warrior." He seems to prefer hunting the supernatural over any normal "apple pie" life. However, he has recently said he no longer wants to be a hunter and would give it up if he could. At his furthest moments, he has been nillist, seeing everything he does as pointless, and things just want to be in disorder. Even though Dean appears to have an excellent physical shape he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie. Dean is terrified of flying and claims that it is the reason why he drives everywhere. Relationships *''Relationships'': Jason Todd/Relationships *''Family'': Jason Todd/Family Romantic Interests Friends Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes